deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chuck-Greene
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chuck-Greene page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frank-West (Talk) 02:34, May 4, 2010 A Few Things First of all, I don't dislike you, just the character Chuck Greene. Second, when you put links on pages, make sure you check to see if it is already linked to. For example, on your edit to the Mrs. Greene page, you turned the second mentioning of Chuck Greene into a link. That was unnecessary because it was already linked to once on that page. If you have any questions, you can ask me, The Yoshiman 97, ThaPauly, or Ash Crimson. We are the admins here, and will gladly answer your questions.Frank-West 18:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I was kidding dude. lol. its all good Sorry about the editing. I didnt know. I'm kinda new here. :D One more thing One more thing, when you leave a message on someone's talk page, remember to sign your message. To sign messages put in four squigglies, the key right under 'Esc' on your keyboard. Thanks, Frank-West 18:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Chuck-Greene 18:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks Answers Sorry, there is no chat. Do you have Xbox Live? If you do I can give you my Gamertag and we can talk there. Anyway, read this link>http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ash_Crimson/FAQ and you should be able to figure it out from there. You already know how to do links, so that's not a problem... If you need help figuring out the code, look at pages similar to what you are trying to make, and look at how that page's code is written, or ask Ash Crimson. He knows the most out of all of us here about wiki stuff. Anything else? I'm not sure if I explained that last part well.Frank-West 19:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. I will be able to get on XBL probably about 4:00, Central Time. I might not be able to, depends on what's going on at my home. Also, ya forgot your signature. =)Frank-West 19:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) More Answers One: I haven't been able to play XBL lately because the Halo: Reach Beta came out the other day and my older bro has been playing that nonstop. I will probably be able to log on today though, I don't think he gets home till 5 or 6. Two: There isn't really a way to specify what needs it, although I might be able to work something out... I'll get back to you later on that. Frank-West 13:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: There is kind of a way. If you put the cleanup/expand template at the start of the section of the article that needs it, then it's kind of more specific. Usually it just gets put at the top; it looks nicer that way. And don't worry about asking too many questions, it won't bother me. Frank-West 13:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Time I get home from school at about 4:00, Central Time. Sometimes it's a little later though. Frank-West 20:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : Also, I am online on weekend mornings for sure, so we can talk then.Frank-West 21:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC)